


Princess Daisy's Farting Love Lessons

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Series: Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans [4]
Category: Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Fandom
Genre: Farting, Jeans, Pants Pooping, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina and Palutena have a growing relationship, but their farting kind of hinders them. Luckily Daisy is there to help them make pants pooping poots together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Daisy's Farting Love Lessons

"Oh!" Lucina exclaimed after a wet fart emerged out of her pants, blushing. "I can't believe I let that slip!"

"Please." Palutena playfully teased as she let out a deep pitched toot that made her crap her jeans. "I fart way bigger messes than that."

"Did I hear farting?" Daisy exclaimed as she popped up between the two girls, farting away in her yellow and orange dress.

"Well, yes..." Lucina stated as she was startled by the tomboy's presence. "But-"

"Say no more!" Daisy exclaimed as she took out a burrito full of laxatives and ate it, with her stomach grumbling as she turned white, before turning into her ever so gassy, pants pooping alter ego, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans!

"Ooh! I'm glad we're getting this form!" Palutena exclaimed happily.

Daisy laughed as she bent over with both of her hands on her ever farting, pants pooping butt, letting out huge bassy toots out of her gassy big butt concealed in pooped pants, ripping ass in Palutena and Lucina's faces. "Needing to fart is always a great thing to hear, and I'm happy to help!"

"This is gonna stink, isn't it?" Lucina remarked, with Palutena laughing as they both farted along with Daisy.


End file.
